freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
I have a theory that mike Schmidt is the phone guy. I believe that he is also the person who was but in '87. I have 5 different reasons to these theories: - "The Bonnie Reason" this reason is that Bonnie killed the phone guy (in my theory, you). She/he attempted to shove you into her body but not able to and biting your frontal lobe. In this case I believe you/phone guy/mike died and is now getting a "second chance". Only this time you are getting advice from your old dead self. Since it's your dead self, it knows what happened and about the bite of '87, thus giving you a reminder of what happened last time. He also knows that the robots will stuff you in a suit, possibly because that's what happens to your old self. Your old self only made it to day four week unknown, that is why it can only help you for that long. Your old dead self tries his hardest in the amount of time given to help you live. - "The Chica Reason" in this reason, the same concept applies from "The Bonnie Reason" except Chica was successful at shoving you down her/his throat. Now bite can be referred to as swallowed in some cases or Chica could've biaccidentally bit your frontal lobe when slipping you through her/his mouth. That's why Chica has two sets of teeth, because your old dead self is in there. - "The Foxy Reason" in this reason I believe that foxy bit your old self. Foxy was probably trying to shove you down its own throat and failed which instead lead to the bite of your frontal lobe. The fact that foxy looks as if his mouth is always open could be from someone prying it's mouth of something, like your head. If someone were trying to pry the mouth open, odds are the person, you, might be alive. In that case you have come back to Freddie's as a retry only this time it could be a dream in your coma, or it could be a bad dream much later on. In this bad dream, your old self is probably trying to help you redeem yourself or fight your fears. - "The Freddy Reason" In this reason, it is similar to "The Foxy Reason" except the handprint on Freddie's head is potentially used to show that someone was prying the mouth open. Freddy, like the others, probably was trying to shove you down it's throat and failing. That again most likely means you lived and are redeeming yourself in a dream or trying to fight your fears so you won't think about it anymore. - "The Golden Freddy Reason" in this reason, any of the animatronics could have killed you. One of them attempted to shove you down their own throat. It most likely realized that that wasn't working and stopped after biting your frontal lobe. You possibly weren't stuck in any of their mouths, which gave them the ability to do anything they wanted to do to you. In this reason I belive that it to your corpse to an empty suit (the golden Freddy suit) and shoved you in there. Golden Freddy isn't animatronic, more along the lines of mascot making you flimsy while in the suit (sort of like how golden Freddy is able to lay like a corpse). You are given a retry at life and your old dead self is attempting to help you as much as possible. Your old dead self is probably setting golden Freddy up as a reminder of what happened last time. That is my theory along with its reasons/possibilities.